Love Revolution
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Heero askes Duo to dance and Duo gets a little nervous about telling Heero his feelings. Shounen Ai 1+2, 3+4 and some 5+Meiran. Songfic. Please R&R!


Love Revolution

Disclaimers: SOS

Warnings: Shounen Ai 1+2, 3+4 and 5+Meiran (I think they make the cutest couple)

//....// Song lyrics

*...* sound

AN: I love this song! I thought it would make the perfect 1+2 fic. Two-Mix (a J-POP group) has done it again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_//To love is not an easy thing to follow a dream is a painful thing  
However, there's no need for such "eternity" of only living//_

Duo looked at Heero who sat next to him.

Those Prussian Color eyes would just melt his heart.

Yet, Duo never had the courage to tell him how he felt. "Ai shiteru"

Duo thought to himself those words if only he could say to him.

Heero looked at Duo "Why, can't I tell him?" he thought. Heero got up and walked over to Duo.

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
The passion to ride beyond the invisible wall  
Chance! Evolution!!  
Made to come back to life even at any time is a broken heart//_

Duo failed to meet Heero's gaze. "Duo, um, Do you want to dance?" Heero held out his hand.

Duo was shocked at Heero's behvior but accpeted.

Heero led him to the dance floor were people were dancing to the song Love Revolution.

_//Two persons not losing each other, or may be starting from "zero",  
Honest, gazing at the sorrow of all  
Getting hurt, look for something Getting lost, believe in something  
However, there's no need for such youth that is only beautiful//_

Duo looked up into his eyes Heero's eyes were not the hard and cold blue he was used to,

instead it was a soft warm color. "Why are you doing this?" Duo asked. "Because. I."

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
Never giving up this image so intensely concealed  
Chance! Evolution!!  
A figure of love is painted in you, wanting to communicate//_

Quatre watched as Heero and Duo danced and snuggled up againtest Trowa.

"They are so cute together don't you think?""Not as cute as my little Angel."

Quatre turned around and saw Wufei and Meiran doing 'something'.

He sweatdroped and whispered to Trowa "Um, maybe we should go dance too"

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
If embraced, stretch out in a dream smashed into pieces  
Chance! Evolution!!  
Wanting to shine one more time is a broken heart//_

    

Duo went on with Heero's leading 'He's a good dancer' he thought.

    

For the past days he wanted to look into Prussian eyes when they weren't cold.

    

Duo couldn't help himself, he had tears coming down his face.

    

"What's wrong?" Heero asked in a gentle voice he never heard before.

_//Cried even at night, unchanging --- you haven't changed yourself  
It's only now that for a bit you've found out how to laugh  
Trembling, not yet trusting this heart which is so full of contradictions  
However, it seems that there's something proud from your past//_

"Nothing.. I have just been waiting for this day" Duo cried into Heero's shirt "Ai Shiteru Heero"

Duo waited for the rejection to come, instead Heero laughed quietly

"That's what you were struggling to say all this time?"

"So you hate me?" "No, Ai Shiteru to you Duo"

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
Not even hesitating to pass by these errors, that pain  
Chance! Evolution!!  
With the strength of love, change into a beautiful force//_

Duo had tears coming down his face, Tears of Happiness.

Heero wiped them away and leaned in.

Duo kissed back not wanting this moment to end.

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
A passionate kiss is faint when checked  
Chance! Evolution!!  
Not yet sleeping and magnified until now is a broken heart//_

When they pulled apart Duo asked "Why do you love me?" Heero smiled back a smile Duo

had never seen before it was kind warming and made Duo melt on the spot.

"Duo there are some questions that can't be answered"

_//Getting hurt, look for something Getting lost, believe in something  
However, there's no need for such youth that is only beautiful//_

Heero gently kissed Duo's forehead "Just don't forget". Duo would never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
Never giving up this image so intensely concealed  
Chance! Evolution!!  
A figure of love is painted in you, wanting to communicate//_

*beep, beep* Duo threw the alarm clock across the room "oh shut up".

Duo sat up looking around he was in his room.

He looked dissapointed "and just when it was getting good"

He got up and went to take a bath.

_//Dance! Revolution!!  
If embraced, stretch out in a dream smashed into pieces  
Chance! Evolution!!  
Wanting to shine one more time is a broken heart//_

After Duo had gotten dressed he was ready to go to the School Dance.

He sat down at one of the tables next to Heero "So where's Relena?"

Heero didn't answer instead he held out his hand to Duo "Do you want to dance"  


~*~*~*~*~

Did you like it? Please Review!

If you want to hear the song, [email me][1]

The song is in Japanese the lyrics are translated.

Arigatou Minna-san,

Shinigami Sakura

   [1]: mailto:shinigami_sakura@yahoo.com



End file.
